Difficult
by Broken8
Summary: Yuriko is back and still loves Ken. Ken doesn't feel the same way though. Not wanting to hurt her he tells her a lie that might prove harder to pull off then expected. AyaXKen
1. Beginning Difficulties

Difficult By: Broken8  
  
Warning: swearing, evilness, annoying people Notes: She is a witch.  
  
This is just the first chapter. I don't think it'll get much better though. But you never really know with me writing it. Muh-hahahaha! * cough *  
  
1. Beginning Difficulties  
  
"Are you sure you don't need a place to stay? I have friends who would be more than happy to let you stay with them," "I'll be fine. I'm going to surprise someone when I get there," Smiling only slightly evilly she step on the plane departing for Japan and waved good-bye to her friend.  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
"BUY SOMETHING OR GET OUT!" Ken was relieved to see almost all the girls flee at the booming sound of the smooth deep voice.  
  
"Hey! I liked that one!" laughing at the annoyed comment from the blonde he turned his attention back to one of the only remaining customers.  
  
After directing the teenage girl to the till where Omi was stationed Ken took off his apron and headed into the house. "I'm going to start lunch," As soon as the brunette entered the kitchen the phone rang. "Hello, Ken here,"  
  
"Hello Ken, It's Yoriko," gasping for breathe he almost dropped the phone. This couldn't be happening. This was definitely a nightmare. "Ken? Are you still there?"  
  
"Hai, I'm here. Why... What... Where..." He didn't know what to ask first. Why in the world would she be calling him? How did she get his number?  
  
Ken heard giggling from the other end of the line. "Who and when too. I'm calling because I'm back, I'm in Japan. I want to see you again," This time he did drop the phone. With a loud clatter it hit the floor. The noise drew Aya's attention away from the store.  
  
"What's your problem?" Ken did his best to ignore the all too familiar glare from Aya.  
  
"It... ah... slipped," Ken was just standing, staring at the phone still lying on the floor.  
  
"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Aya asked making it sound as if Ken didn't know what to do.  
  
"No if I can avoid it," Aya's glare froze even more at the smart ass comment Ken had made without knowing.  
  
"Pick up the damn phone Hidaka!" Ken jumped at the sudden loudness and irritation in the voice. He snapped his eyes up from the phone just in time to see an annoyed Aya turn heel and stomp back into the shop to finish closing. Taking in a very deep breath Ken gritted his teeth and bent down to pick up the phone. He could hear Yoriko before even put the phone back up to his ear.  
  
"KEN?!? Are you even there?" Her voice sounded annoyed and frustrated. Letting out his deep breath he prepared to answer... Her.  
  
"I'm... I'm here,"  
  
"Where did you go? Why didn't you answer me?" Ken figured she was probably glaring at the phone in her hand as if she was glaring at Ken himself.  
  
"Sorry, the phone slipped," He had to snicker a bit on the inside at his half truth answer. "So why are you calling me? And how'd you get my number?"  
  
"I'm back Ken, I want to see you again."  
  
"How'd you get my number though?"  
  
"Hey are you busy?" Ken looked towards the entrance to the store to see if they were done yet.  
  
"I was actually just about to start lunch..."  
  
"Great! We can have lunch together! It can be a coming back lunch for me! Why don't you come pick me up and we'll go to a nice restraunt,"  
  
"But it's my turn to make..."  
  
"I'm at the Tokyo International Airport. You know where that is right. Of course you do, who doesn't?"  
  
"But I can't leave..."  
  
"And don't come on your bike Ken. I have a lot of luggage with me."  
  
"I have to stay..."  
  
"I'll be waiting at the luggage check from Sydney, Australia. Be here in under an hour."  
  
"I can't be there in under..."  
  
"Bye Ken! I can't wait to see you again"  
  
"Bye?" a soft click on the other end of the phone indicated the Yoriko had hung up. Dumb struck all he could do was stand and stare confused at the phone in his hand. What had just happened? Oh shit! Yoriko had made plans with him and was expecting him to be there in under an hour! It would take him an hour to come up with an excuse to leave! Let alone be there. The drive would take about an hour to an hour and a half depending on traffic. Sometimes it could take two hours. Quickly dialling a number he ordered lunch for everyone else and grabbed his jacket. Rushing into the store he said something really quickly that no one understand but every one would assume it was very important. In reality he had said "The Wicked Witch of the South is back and is trying to kill me with her boring talk and bossy ways. I have to go and try to get rid of her before she ruins my life and will never leave." Oh. Stopping with his hand on the door knob he remembered what else she had said. Turning around he asked (at normal speed) if he could borrow Youji's car. Absent mindily Youji tossed Ken his car keys not quite understanding why he needs his car. "Arigato" Ken said as he ran throw the door and out to where Youji's car was parked. He started it and revved the motor. Putting it into drive he sped towards the last place he wanted to be right now.  
  
"Does anyone here know what that was about?" Aya asked with a hard frown covering his face.  
  
"No idea," Omi answered still staring after the frantic brunette.  
  
"Wait, he was supposed to make lunch!" Youji was now not just confused but also angry. Two pairs of surprised eyes stared at the tall blonde neither person knowing what to say or think.  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
"This is the finally boarding call for flight 756 to Sydney Australia" Letting out a deep sigh Yuriko stood up from her spot on the bench closest to the luggage form Sydney. Ken was 44 minutes late. Maybe this was a mistake. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Scribbled upon it was a Tokyo phone number. Another deep sigh escaped her. I'll give him sixteen more minutes then that's it. Sitting back down on the bench her gaze fell to the dirty airport floor.  
  
"Excuse me miss," looking up slowly from the grungy floor her eyes met another's. This man was probably only a few years older than her. Light sandy hair fell over the seemingly flawless features of his young face. He smiled at her from his lips and also through his greyish eyes. "Do you need a ride somewhere? I'd be happy to drive you anywhere?" smiling slightly she looked away.  
  
"Arigatou but no, I'm waiting for someone," The handsome man still smiled but nodded in defeat. "I see, well if you ever need anything please feel happy to call me," with this said he handed her a small rectangle piece of thick paper. She smiled and nodded. without anymore said the man turned to leave her alone again. She watched the man disappear into the crowds of people. Looking down she read the business card in her hand. A lawyer huh? Beauty and brains. She smiled at the thought of the perfect-by most standards-man. Sighing again to herself she cleared her head of the pictures of his warm smile.  
  
"No matter what, he's still not Ken," Looking at her watch she realized that Ken was 63 minutes late. Without making any effort to rise she searched the area for any sign of her awaited company.  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
"Move damn it!" the very annoyed brunette yelled at the gridlock of traffic in front of him. He hated being stuck in traffic at any time but right now he was already late. In a way he loved being delayed from seeing Her again but he was a very impatient person. No matter how much he wanted to get going he didn't want to go any further and no matter how much he wanted to stay far away from Her he wanted to get moving again. Damn his head hurt. Thinking really wasn't good for him in large doses. Sighing aloud Ken let his head rest on his folded hands. Why didn't he just speak up and turn her down right then? Because he couldn't get a word in edge wise that's why. She was so god damn pushy. She always had been. He hated that, he hated her. He never wanted to go with her in the first place. Why did she have to like him? Of all people in the world! Why him?  
  
As cars started to move again he repeated his long sigh and went with the traffic towards his doom.  
  
Pulling up to the huge building he parked and got out of the car. "Doom thy name is Ken," the irritated man muttered under his breath. Ok I'm going to just go in there find her and tell her I can't start a relationship with her right now because... damn I need a reason with her being as nosey as she is. Great his head was hurting again. He should really lay off the heavy thinking for awhile. He slowly made his way into the crowded building and scanned the area for Her. Think! Think! Damnit I can't think of anything! Spotting what he remembered as her hair he set off for the possible witch. Why isn't anything coming to me! Maybe because there is no explanation. As he got closer he became more and more certain that it was her. I can't say I'm in a relationship already because she would want to know about her and I can't keep my stories straight for the life of me! As he came within a few feet of her he was sure that sitting there was his death wish. I can't say that I just got out of a relationship because then again same problem. He stopped and slowly raised a hand to rest on her shoulder. There is no way out of this! God damn nosey, pushy, bitch! Laying his hand on her shoulder she jumped slightly and turned to look at him. A huge smile filled her face. Standing up she jumped and hugged the stunned brunette with the fake smile on.  
  
"Hi," he tried to pry her arms off of him but it didn't work. Wow. How could someone this... um... fragile... be this strong?  
  
"Ken! I've missed you so much!" he stopped trying to pry her off of him. She actually missed him? Boy did he feel guilty now. He was glad when she left and hadn't even thought about her till she called the other day. He couldn't tell her off now. Not right now anyway. That's perfectly alright though because he needed more time to think. "So where are we going to lunch?" Back to reality.  
  
"I don't have much money on me. Somewhere really, really cheap okay?" He hated lying to her but a rich florist is rare. Really he didn't have that much on him but he did have enough for a decent lunch. "Do you like hamburgers?" He inwardly laughed at that. She wouldn't want a hamburger as a 'coming back lunch' as she put it.  
  
"Sure. I was hoping for something a little more - classy - but hamburgers are fine." His jaw dropped. They were fine? Hamburgers? Were fine? Amazing. Slowly he closed his mouth and smiled. Grabbing one of her many bags he turned for the exit. A hand on his shoulder stopped him though.  
  
"Aren't you going to give me a welcome back kiss?" Again his jaw dropped. Kiss her? Was she crazy?! He wasn't going to kiss her! He was going to have to tell her something after all. Damn.  
  
~-*~-*~-TBC*~-*~-  
  
Blah. Finally I've finished the chapter. That took a long time. You wouldn't know though. Tell me if you like this story so far. It will really take off. I hate Yoriko so I'm really mean to her. She will live with Ken for a bit though. Well maybe not a bit. You know what I mean. If you don't oh well. REVIEW NOW ! ! ! ! 


	2. A Favour?

White Lies   
  
By: Broken8  
  
Notes: "talking" (no shit right?)  
  
Disclaimer: do I have to? I don't want to. I'm not gonna! Oww!! don't hit! fine. *mumbles* i don't own weiss. Happy? *glares*  
  
Warnings: If you haven't geussed or figured this already there will be gay content. How far that goes I won't say till we get there. But we will get there.  
  
A/N: Yuriko is a bitch. I hate her. I don't mind that Ken spend a couple days with a women in the anime but I just don't like her. She always seemed way to pushy to me. Well here's the chapter. Try to enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 - A Favour?  
  
A blast of icy wind ripped through his blood red hair. A shivered racked his body so he drew his coat tighter to his slim frame. Omi had all but scolded him when he told the small blonde he was going out for a walk. Omi sure acted like the mother hen around here. I guesse he felt he had to. Poor kid. Slowly but steadily his thoughts drifted back to the resident brunette. He tried desperatly to fight them off but was to no prevail. He was doomed again to dream of holding him close. He hated not being able to touch the brunette whenever he felt like it. It was torture to be around him and have to hold himself back from kissing him.   
  
Sighing to himself he rounded the next corner. Another blast of wind hit him hard. Gritting his teeth hard against the cold he kept pounding the pavement as he headed home. He didn't want to go home because that would only mean having to stare at Ken without being able to do anything more. In another way he wanted to go home so he could see him. Emotions were very complicated. Maybe that was why he locked them away so often. Once again all the emotions he didn't want to be shown were put under the lock and key of his soul as he step back into the Koneko.  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
"When we get home, don't come in right away okay? I'll send Om- Yohji out to help you with your bags," Ken was going really fast. He didn't like spending time with Yuriko period. Let alone time alone with her. Every second was torture because whenever there was more than three seconds of silence Yuriko would ask him a question. The only problem is he had to lie to almost every question she asked. Being the idiot that he is when she had told him to kiss her he had panicked. He had blurted out the first excuse that came to mind. That wasn't very good on his part. Namely becuase the excuse he came up with would probally get him killed. He had told her that he was with someone else. That part wasn't so bad, it was almost smart. The problem came with who he had said that he was with. Aya. That's who he had stupidly told her that he was with. Aya! Of all people. Now you understand why this would kill him. Aya would never agree to being Ken's boyfriend. Nothing Ken could do would make Aya agree to this. It would envolve kissing and hugging and being all.. mushy and.. romantic. He could not picture Aya being romantic. The thought of Aya reciting a poem while on one knee made Ken snicker to himself.   
  
"What's so funny Ken?" Excuses were never his strong point.   
  
"Uh.. I was just.. uh.. remebering something," Not very creative.   
  
"Really? What was it that was so funny?" Damn. Why did she have to be so nosy? This was exausting.   
  
"Something Yohji had said the other day. It wasn't anything special really. Not worth telling anyone about. Nope not at all. It wasn't that funny really," He couldn't help the nervous laughter that escaped him. He stopped laughing abruptly when he realized just how nervous he sounded.  
  
Yuriko gave him a side long glance but didn't say anything more. He was so grateful for that.  
  
Ken came to very hard stop in front of the Koneko. The brakes screamed at him in protest but he was at a complete stop incredibly quickly. The sound was enough to make the owner run out to bitch at him. Ken didn't have any time to waste though. He was out of the car the second it had stopped moving. Yohji came running out yelling loudly at Ken.   
  
"What the hell Ken! Treat your own stuff like that! Don't ever-!" Ken cut him off by raising a single hand. Leaning closer to Yohji he whispered something that only the lanky blonde would be able to hear.  
  
"Flirt with her make out with her I don't care. Just don't let her come inside the house for like ten minutes," Before this even had a chance to register in the elders ear Ken was already out of sight.   
  
Yohji gracefully switched into his flirty deminor(not that he wasn't always flirty). Walking as inderingly as possible he approached the female brunette. His sexy smile fastened in place and unwavoring.  
  
Ken raced into the kitchen only to run head on into the person he was looking for. "A-Aya. Sorry. I.. Can.. I need to talk to you. Well, ask you something. Uh.. Umm," A deep blush tinted his cheeks though the reason why wasn't too clear. Ken refused to look into Aya's eyes. No doubt he would find anger and annoyance burning there. Little did he know that Aya was staring at him with curiosity and longing.   
  
Ken stole a glance up at the redhead. His features were as bland as normal though. Once Aya had realized that he had let slip his mask it was quickly postioned again. Taking a very deep breathe he calmed down his nerves and step back a bit from the redhead.   
  
"I..." he sighed to himself. No matter how he asked the question he would wind up dead by katana. All the same he was having problems saying the deadly sentence. He tried this again. "Aya, I'm sorry I ran out so suddenly earier this morning," better to start with apologies so that they were on better ground. For once he was actually using his brain to its almost full extent. "I'm also sorry that I skipped my turn to make lunch. But I did order food for everyone and I've got some money to pay whoever bought it back," He looked up through his fringe at Aya agian. He was a little unevred by the fact that Aya didn't look annoyed or angry or anything. Frowning a little he continued, "I left becuase Yuriko had called and asked me to pick her up from the airport. She's so bossy that she basicly ordered me to be there in under an hour! Do you know how far away the airport is in traffic like today! God damn bossy..." He trailed off to call her some not so kind names before sheepishly looking up at Aya again. He grinned nervously and apologized for going off like that.  
  
Aya had to fight really hard to keep from smiling at the blush that still slightly tinted Ken's cheeks and from the endless apologies.  
  
"I'm just really sorry about all-" As Ken started to ramble again he had to put a stop to it. Putting his hand up was enough to accomplish that.   
  
"Ken, just get to the point," He never means to sound mad he just can't help how it comes out. Ken blushed and apologized for taking so long. He really was adorable.  
  
"Uh.. It's just.. Well.. How can I put this?" He sighed loudly and shoke his head a bit. There was no way to put this.  
  
From down in the shop Ken heard Yohji and Yuriko come in. Shit. He didn't have enough time. Faint but still loud enough he heard them talking.  
  
"I really need to talk to Ken," It sounded like for once the 'Kudou Charm' hadn't worked. That would have brought a smile to Ken's face but he was too preoccupied at the moment.   
  
"Shit. Uh.. Aya, I'll explain this all later. Just please. Please! Go with me on this okay? I really need your help right now. I'll explain anything you want to know later. Just help me now please," That's all Ken had time to say before Yuriko started to enter the kitchen. Without any warning at all Ken turn back to face Aya and kissed him. Pulled himself up the short distance and joining their lips together. He heard a gasp from behind him when Yuriko saw and then a "Well damn," when Yohji entered.  
  
Aya watched the stressed brunette say alot of things at once. From down the hall he heard two pairs of footsteps growing louder. Before he could react Ken closed the distance between them and he went completely stiff. He could feel the amazing feel of Ken pressed against him even if it was slight. He could taste the amazing taste that belonged to only Ken. He was in heaven even if he didn't know why. That moment lasted forever in his body though it ended too quickly.  
  
He heard a quiet gasp from a women and "Well damn," from Yohji before the electricfying sensation ended all too quickly.   
  
Ken turned around to face Yuriko and Yohji. She had an expression of embarssment and disapointment, while he had one of surprise and interest. Ken looked down as a blush stained his cheeks a bright red. Stepping back a little he pressed himself against Aya.   
  
Fire ripped through his body at the sudden intrusion of his space. He loved it. Still in a blissful daze from the kiss he wrapped his arms around Ken's waist. He could feel him stiffen a bit which pulled at his heart.  
  
Ken's head was still bowed but he was leaning against Aya. "Sorry. We didn't hear you guys coming. Uh.. We didn't.. didn't get a chance to discuse.. the.. uh.. circumstances," The three of them were staring at him. Yohji was still curious about the scene he had just witnessed. Aya too wasn't think about anything but what had just happened. Yuriko understood but it didn't help how embaressed she. She thought that the reason they had talked was becuase they had been making out the intire time.   
  
"Uh.. You guys probally want to know why she's here. And-"  
  
"And why you two were spit swoppin," Ken had tried to start explaining but was cut off by Yohji. A deep blush overwhelmed Ken's skin.   
  
Ken turned to Yuriko. She had a surprised expression on her face and was looking at Yohji. She opened her mouth say something but Ken cut her off. "We haven't told him yet." Three pairs of eyes were set on him again. Ken turned to face Yohji, still wrapped in Aya's strong embrace. "Yohji, me and Aya are a couple. We didn't want to tell anyone till later but it's a little late now," A slightly nervous, slightly scared, smile crossed Ken's face.   
  
Keeping his mask in place was more difficult then he would have geussed. A couple? So that's what this was about. Ken wanted to pretend they were a couple. For some reason though his heart was aching. He didn't understand why. This had been his dream for a while so why wasn't he overwhelmed with joy and happiness? Maybe becuase Ken was lying? Becuase this was just tuanting him with what he wanted so much? Did his heart not want this unless it was really? Probally. Oh well. If Ken wanted to pretend they were a couple they would pretend to be a couple. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself from touching Ken when this girl wasn't around though.  
  
Aya pulled himself together swiftly. "Ken, you've failed to introduce us to your.. friend," He couldn't help gritting his teeth a little as he emphaissized the last word.   
  
Ken's smile changed from that nervous, hybred smile to his true, beautiful smile. "Guys this is Yuriko, she's going to stay here for a while." Ken motioned to the women, "Yuriko, this is Yohji," he pointed to the lanky blonde who smiled inticingly at her. "And this is Aya. But you already knew that," He blushed and leaned back into the redhead again. A firey spark flew up the taller's spine. ((Damn Ken!)) This was going to be really hard.  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
TBC  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
*sighs* there. It's up, it's posted, it's up. Thank you so much to all my reviewers. Your all too kind. By the way, Yuriko is a bitch. I'm gonna be as mean as I can to her. *evil cackle* Let's see just how mean that can be. 


	3. Questions Really Are Annoying

Difficult  
  
By: Broken8  
  
A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers to date. I'm sorry that I didn't thank all of the reviewer for chapter one, but I will now. Here it goes. Thanks to shini-kuma, WingofShinigami, tyne, hkokuryuha, Misura, sonya, Tifa, Farfster, Katana, Lordess of Hell, Sapphire Rains(Lyssa), and Seph Lorraine. I'll thank my reviewers for chapter two after this chapter. Thanks again guys!! Enjoy this chapter! (By the way, reviews do help me write faster. *hint hint, nudge nudge*)  
  
3. Questions Really Are Annoying  
  
Yohji and Yuriko had left shortly after that introduction. He had offered to take her out on that dinner. Reluctantly she had agreed and they left together.  
  
Ken let out a huge sigh once the door was closed behind them. He immediately looked up into violet eyes. He was really scared at what was inevidably ahead of him. "I'm so sorry Aya! I.. I couldn't come up with anything to tell her. It was the first thing that came into my head,"  
  
Ken wondered what exactly was taking Aya so long to kill him. Not that he was complaining or anything but still. He would have thought that he would be a pulsing lump on the floor by now. Aya was starting to scare him even more.  
  
"Aya..? Are you gonna hurt me?" A flash of something speed by right under the ice layering Aya's eyes. Ken was unconsciencely moving away from Aya. He was preparing himself for any means of attack from the redhead.  
  
Aya sighed to himself. "I'm not going to hurt you Ken. I understand that you're an idiot. I can't hold your personality flaws against you," He never intends to be mean to anybody. That's just how it always comes out.  
  
Instead of pouting like anyone else who had just been insulted would do, Ken smiled. "You mean you're gonna help me?!?" Ken was shocked and relieved at the same time.  
  
"Hai, Ken. I will help you,"  
  
He would have hugged him if it was Omi or Yohji. Aya would kill him though. He figured that he was on pretty thin ice as it was. (HA! Thin ice! Get it?! It's Aya! Ice! HAhaha!) Instead he opted to just smile like a fool.  
  
Ken stopped smiling in an instant though. One thing hadn't crossed his mind yet. "You do know what that means right?"  
  
He looked up at Aya, fear in his eyes again. "We have to kiss, hug, act romantic, you especially, and spend all of our time together."  
  
With each point Aya grew even happier. "We will have to sleep in the same bed too," Ken froze. That thought hadn't occured to him either. Aya was right though. No doubting it. If Yuriko was going to stay here then they would have to share the same bed. She would find out they're lie otherwise.  
  
"And you're okay with all of this?" Ken was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Ken, I already said that I would help you. I understood that this is what it would require then. I'll tell you right now though, don't expect me to kiss you in public. At home it's different becuase we have to keep up this facade but in the store and outside there is nothing unless I'm feeling fine with it at that time. Understood,"  
  
Ken was speechless. Aya had said mulitiple sentences at one time. The context also stunned him. Kissing Aya wasn't immediatly high on his list of things to do. Kissing him in the kitchen had been just something to explain without explaining. It was also just something to prove his point farther to Yuriko.  
  
Ken continued to stare at the redhead. Aya raised an elegant eyebrow at the adorable expression on the shorter's face.  
  
"Ken. What is it?" The deep voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" Kinda.  
  
"What is the matter Ken?" Aya couldn't help the irratense in his voice.  
  
"What? Oh.. Nothing." He was still staring. Still in a bit of shock.  
  
"..." Silence. Not that abnormal. In fact, it was more normal than him talking.  
  
"..." He couldn't stop staring.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Ahh!" Ken jumped backwards. Going from silence to yelling would scare anybody.  
  
Aya rolled his eyes and walked away. Ken continued to stare. Now at the retreating back.  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
"So.. Yuriko. I take it your single if you were coming back to Ken," Yohji slid into the booth next to her. Yuriko was sitting in a booth above the dance floor. Yohji had intended to show her a good time but she was rather uninterested.  
  
"Uh.. Yes I am. This guy back in Australia really likes me though. I might get together with him when I go back," She wasn't catching on to Yohji's intents. Either that or she was just ignoring them. Chances are that it was the latter.  
  
"When are you going back?" He figured that he may as well hit on her until she actually turned him down.  
  
"I don't know. More likely sooner than later," She still wasn't looking at Yohji. Instead she was watching a fight unfold at the bar.  
  
"We better just get a room already then. Gotta make the most of our time," Hitting on her wasn't getting very far. So he just came out and suggested it already. Like he said, gotta make the most of their time.  
  
Yuriko had expected something along those lines. She knew that Yohji was the type to hit on anybody. So instead of acting surprised she just slapped him.  
  
Yohji had been slapped plenty before. He turned to face her again. He just smiled. "I'll take that as a no. Or maybe a 'we'll see'."  
  
She smiled back at him. "It's more like a last resort thing." She giggled then turned her attention back to the fight still erupting in front of the bar. She noticed how no one seemed to care.  
  
He laughed along with her. "I'll wait for then," he stated simply, taking a sip from his drink.  
  
Yuriko laughed again. She did find him charming. He wasn't bad to look at either. Hell, he was hot! She just didn't see them being able to start a relasionship. Maybe they could fool around a bit before she left. Maybe. Unless of course, Ken and Aya were broken up by then. She wondered what it would take to break them up.  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
Kissing Aya! He still couldn't process that completely. He really couldn't say what would be ahead of them.  
  
The redhead was cooking supper at the moment. Aya was making an American meal for the special occasion. Hamburgers. He was sitting at the kitchen table, lazily playing with the ketchup bottle. He was completely and utterly lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice Aya's constant stares. The ones that never left him. The stares that had been occuring for so long now.  
  
Absent mindedly he squeezed the bottle. Thick, red, gloop erupted from the opening. Covering Ken's hand and a portion of it surrounding the table.  
  
Aya noticed the mess the brunette had made. Rolling his eyes slightly he grabbed a damp cloth and threw it onto Ken's dripping hand. The younger hadn't even noticed he had made a mess. He also didn't notice the cloth that had landed perfectly on his hand.  
  
He really was surprised that someone could be so out of it that they wouldn't even notice something wet landing on their hand. Sighing to himself he walked towards the distant brunette.  
  
"Ken." Nothing, not even a blink. This was starting to scare him.  
  
"Ken!" Still nothing. Amazing, he must have gone deaf.  
  
"KEN!" Finally a response. Ken jumped and turned around. He also screamed. Aya could help but to roll his eyes. Even if this was amusing.  
  
"Your hand is dripping." Ken was confused to say the least. He still wasn't entirely with it yet either.  
  
"Huh?" Okay, maybe he wasn't with it yet at all.  
  
"Your hand is dripping." Ken's face was still blank. This was really starting to bug him. How could anyone be so.. so.. dense?  
  
He reached out for Ken's hand. The brunette pulled it back slightly. As he did this a huge glob fell. The soccer lover looked down at his hand. There was obvious confusion there. He looked up at the redhead again frowning.  
  
"What happened? Why is there ketchup all over my hand?" He looked down at his red covered hand then back up at Aya again. "Did I do this?" Aya smiled, but it was more of a pity smile then amusement like he was feeling.  
  
"Yes Ken. You did this. Now are you going to clean it up or do you want me to?" Ken was confused still but now there were more reasons added to it. Aya smiling was one. Him asking if he wanted him to clean it up was another. And him not yelling at him or calling him a baka.  
  
"You'd actually clean this up for me? Why? I'm not handicapped you know. Do you consider me handicapped? Do you think I'm so clumbsy that I could wind up handicapped? Would you take care of me if I was handicapped? Do you think Yohji-" Aya couldn't take anymore questions. Even if they were adorable. He leaned down and effectively shut up the brunette. Placing his lips over Ken's he stopped the on slaught of taking and questions.  
  
He pulled away after a couple seconds. Though he didn't want to. Ken still had a look of shock on his face. After another second he snapped out of it and looked into Aya's deep violet eyes.  
  
"Why-?" Aya put up his hand. No. More. Questions!  
  
"Ken. Shut up. It was the best way to make you stop." Ken still looked surprised.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
//ARRGGHH!!// "Ken! Stop. Asking. Questions!" He knew he was yelling. Ken was getting on his nerves oh so completely. The brunette still looked dazed. He just stared at the redhead with puzzling eyes.  
  
Effectively annoyed he went back to making supper. Ken still staring at him.  
  
It was two minutes later and Ken was still confused.  
  
"Questions are annoying?"  
  
"Oh my god," He muttered. He turned around and glared at the shorter man.  
  
"Yes Ken. Questions are very annoying. So stop asking them!" He turned back to his cooking.  
  
Ken was still a little confused but he was coming back to reality. "Can I ask one more?" He looked up from Aya's back to his head.  
  
Aya turned around to look at Ken. "You just did." He turned around again.  
  
"Don't be a jackass. Now, why did you kiss me instead of hitting me or something?" Aya's back straightened. He couldn't really tell Ken the truth of it. The real reason was that it was a good excuse to kiss him and Ken was being way too cute. He came up with the best reason he could.  
  
"Like I said before, it was the most effective way to shut you up. Hitting you would only make you start yelling and then I'd have to kiss you to shut you up anyways." He gave himself a figurative pat on the back at coming up with such a good lie.  
  
He kept staring at the redhead, even after he turned to cook again. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Aya had kissed him. Just to shut him up too. The kiss itself was still buzzing on his lips. Something was wrong here. He hadn't hated the kiss, at all. He was just surprised. Maybe the anger would come later?  
  
Ken looked down at the mess still covering his hand. "Is your offer to clean this still valid?"  
  
The redhead looked at the brunette still staring at the mess with a disgusted expression. "What did I say about questions Ken?" He went back to tossing the salad he was making.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Ken mumbled. Aya still heard it though.  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
----TBC----  
  
~-*~-*~-*~-  
  
Hey, it's up. That's all I can say about it. Besides the fact that it really, REALLY sucks. So, yeah. Review, k? I need reviews to be able to keep writting. I mean what could I do without the confidence reviews supply? Or the helpful comments? Get my point here? I NEED REVIEWS!! It's a simply process. Just click the button and tell me what you thought. Do that now, k? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? How about pretty please with Ken on top?  
  
Thanks to my chpater two reviewers. Thanks to takoyn Kudou, olivia-yuymaxwell, Misura, Lyssa, and Anna-chan2.  
  
Thanks to my future chapter three reviewers. (hint hint) 


	4. The First Evening From Hell

Difficult By: Broken8  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I thank you all. Thanks Wildfire2, Lyss, Santurion, Misura, raine, maia8, kikoutei-hiryuu, hidakayuushi, Anna-chan2, katana, Mikarin, maia8, Zeto, PaleBlue  
  
Notes: -- small setting change ...thoughts  
  
4. The First Evening From Hell  
  
When Yuriko and Yohji arrived home, supper was done and Ken was clean. More or less, he was in the shower when they came into the kitchen.  
  
"You mean to tell me your not in there with him?" Aya glared at the smirking playboy.  
  
"He has to concenterate." He could joke too. Although Yohji didn't agree with him as he stared, amazed that the redhead had said that. Aya noticed that the blonde's mouth was slightly open.  
  
"Don't stare Yohji, I'm taken." There he goes again. Making jokes, and stunning the resident slut.  
  
Yuriko was sitting at the table watching the exchange. She was quite amused too.  
  
"Supper is ready. I'll go tell Ken. Could the two of you set the table please? And watch for Omi, he should be home soon" Aya turned to leave but Yohji's words stopped him.  
  
"You sure YOU should go tell him? I mean wouldn't that lead to... other activities? Ken being wet and naked and all." He didn't even bother to turn around or rebut, he just started walking towards the bathroom again. Let them think of it what they will.  
  
--  
  
"Well this should definately be interesting." Ken growled at himself. I always seem to manage to screw everything up. I really wonder how anybody can put up with me.He kept reticuling himself. Putting himself down, calling himself an idiot. If anyone would have heard him they'd switfly set him straight. Aya especially. Maybe not the idiot part. Everyone agreed with him on that, but the rest of it was bull.  
  
Why did I have to say 'Aya'? God! I mean it's Aya! Why couldn't I have said Yohji. At least he would be up to it more.Sighing he turned off the water and opened the shower door. Coincidentally it was right then that Aya opened the bathroom door.  
  
Without think he opened the door. He didn't realize that the water wasn't running anymore. He didn't even knock. The second he opened the door he was faced with the best sight he'd seen in years. Ken, wet, and naked. He didn't react. He couldn't.  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
That sent him moving. Closing the door behind him he jumped forward and used the most effective way he knew to shut Ken up, again.  
  
Surprises kept cornering him at every turn. First he opened the door to find Aya standing there. Then Aya lept at him and kissed him, again! Another surprise was the feeling the kiss sent through his body. Like a bolt of lightning, electrifying him.  
  
Reluctantly breaking the contact he pulled away just enough to whisper into Ken's ear. Hopefully words that would justify his actions. "Baka." Ok, so he wasn't the best with words. Ken glared at him.  
  
"You jump me and suddenly I'm the idiot?" He was shoved away forcefully. Ken was obviously mad. Not intensionaly his gaze drifted lower. His jaw almost dropped. That kiss had managed to turn Ken on, slightly. what did that mean? Did Ken want him? Or was it just a surprise and then natural feelings? The irrational part of his mind wanted to say that Ken did want him. The rational part of his mind though, the part of his mind that didn't want him to have any fun it seemed, said that it was probally the latter. Damn that side of his mind. Ruining all his fun.  
  
"Staring isn't polite." Embaressed that he was caught staring, let alone staring where he was, he looked away quickly. Trying to avoid Ken's eyes he looked off to the side. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that the brunette was in fact blushing insanely. Since the soccer player wasn't looking even in his direction he looked at the rosey face. He was simply addorable when he blushed. Adding to that, right now he was also naked and dripping wet.  
  
A small smiled formed on the redhead's lips seeing as he still wasn't completely sane from his fortunate mishap.  
  
The brunette turned to look at him shyly. Seeing the smile he blushed a deeper shade and frowned. "Wha... What?" he studdered as he turned his gaze away again.  
  
Blushing a little as he realized how perverted he must seem at the moment. He wiped the stupid smile off his lips and turned away from the soccer player. Thankfully there was a towel on the counter. Picking it up he through it at his embaressed, and naked, teammate.  
  
"Dry off then come down stairs. Supper's ready." He decided to himself to pretended that this never happened. The irrational, fun part of his brain though was pleasently pleased that it had in reality happened. That was another reason that part of his brain remained locked away as much as possible.  
  
"Th... Thanks... Aya," the insanely red brunette studdered, wrapping the towel around his waist.  
  
The redhead swiftly exited. He couldn't stand another minute in that room with that gorgeous man. Outside the door he had to stop and lean against the wall to compose himself. He wondered to himself, as he stood there steading his heartbeat, just how long he would last as Ken's pretend boyfriend. Not long at all.Damn that irratating part of his mind. How did it get out again?  
  
--  
  
Supper hadn't been as bad as Ken had expected, but it had been pretty bad. A couple times they had fumbled to get facts in sync. Other times people asked them questions that either made Ken blush and stammer while he should be more mature, or burst out something he shouldn't have said. As bad as that sounds Yuriko never managed to clue in that they were lying to her, so it wasn't as bad as Ken had imagined.  
  
Omi was once again stareing at Ken with a puzzled, curious look while the brunette was trying to ignore the blonde completely. Yuriko and Yohji were ingaged in a heated disgusion that no one else seemed to care about at all. Aya, at the moment, was trying really hard to not think about Ken eating a popsicle. It was really difficult. They weren't even eating popsicles and it wasn't like they had eaten any recently either. For some reason his mind had just drifted to Ken and popsicles.  
  
Aya stood from the table and grabbed his and Ken's dishes. The sudden movement broke Omi's gaze and startled Ken. Yohji and Yuriko however, didn't seem to notice that anyone else was alive.  
  
"Yohji washes the dishes tonight," the redhead blandly stated before going over to the sink and placing the two plates inside. Ken followed his leader's movements with his eyes until the stoic man left the kitchen and was out of sight. Omi, after the intial startlement, went back to staring at the brunette.  
  
Without saying anything Ken got up and went after his fake boyfriend. Omi continued to stare at his friend until he was also out of sight.  
  
"That's interesting..." the blonde teen mumbled to himself. He looked over at the other blonde then sighed as he started to smile his kidish grin. Yohji was being too much like himself to notice anything. Getting up he cleared his dishes from the table and went off to do his homework and wonder about everything that had gone on tonight.  
  
--  
  
Ken followed his obviously distrot team-mate up stairs to "their" bedroom. He hesitated at the door before opening it. Aya probably wanted time to himself. He was curious to why the redhead had stormed out of the room though. Maybe he wasn't feeling good or he was really tired. Now the real question, should he leave Aya alone to be sick or sleep? Or should he go in there and help Aya feel better or say good night? Still undecided Ken pressed his ear to the door. He could definately hear something but he couldn't really tell what. There was some cursing and... a groan? He was sick! The brunette finally opted to leave his temporary boyfriend alone for the time being.  
  
He troted back downstairs. At first he headed into the kitchen again but noticed Omi sitting at the table and quickly turned around and ran out of the room. He didn't know what was up with that kid at supper but was freaking him out. Hoping that the blonde teen hadn't seen him he went into the living room instead. Yohji and Yuriko were sitting on the couch chatting about whatever they were watching on TV. He left the room and shudder at the eeriness of the two of them getting along so well. It really was creepy. I wonder if they'll sleep together before she leaves.Again he shuddered. That was not right. Feeling that he'd had his fill of disgusting thoughts for the evening he went back upstairs to check on Aya.  
  
Here he was, paused just outside their bedroom door again. This time he took in a deep breathe and knocked lightly on the wooden barricade. He heard Aya move around inside for a moment before the door opened to reveal a pissed looking redhead. Ken gulped.  
  
"what do you want?" Aya asked, his voice freezing Ken to the spot.  
  
"I...uh...I was just wondering...uh...how you were doing. You left after supper pretty quickly I thought you were sick so I'm just checking on you. Are you feeling okay?" Aya found it very interesting how Ken studdered the first sentence then sped up the rest saying it all very quickly.  
  
"A-Aya?" The redhead snapped out of his amused state of semi-unconsiouseness.  
  
"I'm fine Ken. And I think you should call me Ran." Ken just looked at him blankly. "My real name is Ran you know."  
  
"I know that... now. But why should I call you that?" Ken tilted his head slightly, making himself look disgustingly cute.  
  
"Because it's my name. And if you're my boyfriend you should call me by my real name." The brunette just kinda stood there for a minute, thinking... well gathering and trying to piece together what A- Ran had just said.  
  
"That makes sence." Ran rolled his eyes and walked past the brunette heading back downstairs.  
  
T B C   
Sucky but hey. I did the best my poor little brain could do. Oh my God. This is the short chapter to date I believe. I don't know if I'll ever finish this story. Wait, scratch that. I'll finish it if lots of people review. If I get a record amount of reviews for this chapter I'll write another three. There, deal?  
  
Ran actually wasn't sick. He was... well, think about it and you might come up with what I was going for there. If you don't come up eith it on your own here's a hint, I can't think of a hint. Uh... give me a minute. Uhmmm... oh here's one, he would have really REALLY prefered if Ken was there to... help him. 


	5. The Minds of Freaky People

Difficult By: broken8 

Notes:...Thoughts -Small setting change / Later time "..."Dialog, or for you not as bright people, talking.  
I put this here all the time becuase some people get annoying with disclaimers everywhere and well, I put useless information everywhere.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been really busy with homework. I'm having difficulties but hey.

This chapter goes out to one of my best friend ever, Savyanna. She's been there with me through the roughest part of my life. I love her with all my heart. Thanks a million Vana. (BTW, I wrote this here because no matter how hard I try that songfic aint getting anywhere. I'll keep trying of course but its sooo hard!)

Thanks chapter 4 reviewers! Thank yous to maia8, jess, Celeste1, dark, Snowbunny, Seph, Sachiko, Aurican Heart, Lys, KT, siberian-emerald, The Blue Seeress, Mikarin, Rie, The Invisible Fan, Shlandria, Hannah

BTW, I'm going to refer to Ran as Ran now since Ken is as well. Damn I'm talking alot before this chapter. I geuss I just have alot to say. Be thankful, I'm posponing the torture.

5. The Minds of Freaky People

Ken and Ran entered the living room together, Ken having caught up with Ran in the hall. They entered to see Youji and Yuriko talking, still, and Omi laying on the floor with his homework all laid out in front of him staring at the two on the couch. Thoughts that Ken didn't even want to acknowledge entered his twisted brain. For example I wonder how they can find so much to talk about, and I wonder if they will end up sleeping together before she leaves.The brunette cringed as images accompanied the latter thought. Images he never wanted to see again. Ever.

Ran leaned over to the shorter man beside him when he saw him cringe. "What's the matter?"

Ken looked at Ran the shook his head. "You do NOT want to know." He shuddered.

The redhead stood up straight again and took Ken's hand in his. A very faint blush sprouted up on the brunette's cheeks. Ran walked further into the room. They grabbed the attention of Yuriko immediatly. She jumped up squealing. "We've got a great idea! We're going to rent a scary movie for tonight!" She was grinning a very large grin and bouncing slightly. Ken shifted slightly to hid himself partly behind his boyfriend.

"That is a great idea." Ran said, trying his hardest not sound too much like he was talking to a five year old.

"Ok, she's starting to frighten me. And, I hate scary movies." Ken mumbled from behind the redhead so that only his sheild could hear him.

Ignoring Ken completely, "Which movie did you have in mind?"

* * *

Everyone was setteling into their seats on the couch. The order went as follows starting from the left as if you were facing the couch. Ran, Ken, Omi, Yuriko, Youji. There were three blankets draped over everyones knees, the lights were turned down, and there were three bowls of popcorn to share. Ran was holding one for himself and Ken, Omi had one, and Yuriko had one for herself and Youji. Ken was tense and very scared. The movie hadn't even started yet and he was already scared. More out of anticipation than anything else. He really hated scary movies. "I really hate scary movies," he whispered into Ran's ear. 

"You realize that you do kill people every now and then don't you?" He whispered back.

"Yeah, but thats not scary. I mean I don't have their ghosts after me..." Ken's voice slowed down near the end of the sentence. "There is no way in hell you're leaveing me alone tonight even for a second." The redhead just chuckled. That was fine with him.

Youji settled in after getting up to put in the DVD while the selection menu for The Grudge1 played on the screen. Ken whimpered a little. Ran rolled his eyes.

"Okay Youji hit play," Yuriko said grinning, still. Youji grabbed the remote control from the side table and hit a button. The movie was only just starting and Ken had already thrown Ran's arm over his shoulder and brought up his knees. The redhead let his arm be moved however and merely stared at the brunette who was rocking ever so slightly. He almost rolled his eye again. The man killed for a living! What was so bad about a scary movie? He saw worse things in really life. He did worse things to actaully people. I geuss the workings of insane minds are really complicated.He had to smirk a little to himself in the darkness at that last thought.

After all the names had finished Ken leaned against Ran and whined a little. The red head was watching his young companion more intently then the movie. And the brunette was terrified of the movie and not watching much of it. And what he did watch was through his fingers. Pathetic really.

* * *

The movie ended after many screams from Ken, Omi, and Yuriko. Omi and Yuriko had turned to each other for comfort ahile Ken had buried himself against Ran, who still held tight to the terrified brunette beside him. Ken's hnads were still plastered to his face and he was shaking. 

The redhead looked down at the assasin beside him. "Uh... Ken?" Everyone else had gotten up and stood in front of the couple.

Ken slowly looked up at everyone. "That was scary."

(Enter the sound of a cricket chirping.) "Well I think I'll call it a night," Yohji said, turning to leave. Omi and Yuriko went to leave as well. Yuriko stopped after a few steps.

"Where is my bed?" She looked back at Ken who was still wrapped up in the redhead's arms.

Yohji stopped and turned back to the woman. "I'll show ya. You have two option actually." He grabbed Yuriko's arm and led her towards the stairs. "You can either sleep in Ken's bed or in mine, with me." He smiled seductively. Yuriko's laughter could be heard all the way up the stairs.

Ken and Ran slowly untangled from each other's limbs and followed the others upstairs.

* * *

Ran lay on his back with his hands beneath his head staring up at the ceiling. Ken was still getting ready for bed. 

The door opened to admit the brunette. "Yohji offered me sex toys." There was a whimpering tone to his voice. One that hinted at mental scars.

Ran smiled slightly in amusment. "What did you say to Yohji when he offered them?" The redhead turned his head to the side in order to see the brunette's reaction to his words.

A blush sprung up to Ken's cheeks staining them a deep red. In a low voice that was almost a whisper he said, "I told him we already had our own."

That instanly got a few different reactions from Ran. His jaw fell open, his mind painted a detailed picture of using the toys, and his pj pants felt tight. After a couple seconds of shock Ran finally managed to say something. "Uh... Ok. Are you ready for bed?" The redhead had almost asked what kinda toys Youji had offered but stopped himself knowing that no matter what Ken said to that it would arouse him.

The brunette climbed into bed beside the older boy. Laying on his back as well, he turned his head to Ran. "We should think of nicknames to call each other."

Ran turned his head to the brunette with a look on his face that said 'What-the-hell-are-you-on?' and 'I-think-you-need-help'.

"Don't look at me like I'm insane. It'll help our story."

"Explain."

"What couple doesn't have pet names for each other?"

"Any with me in it." The redhead turn to the ceiling again even though he really didn't want to stop looking at Ken.

Ken just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way... Muffin."

When Ran turned to look at the brunette there was an evil grin on the brunette's face. "No," was the simple remark Ran made.

"Aww, come on Cupcake" The grin grew.

Ran glared.

"What's the matter Honey?" Ken put on a questioning and loving face to accompany his comment.

Ran smirked a little. "Nothing, Sexy."

It took about 5 minutes of staring with his mouth open and blushing for Ken to finally calm down. Ran was smirking for the first three minutes, merely looking up at the ceiling the next minute, and staring back at Ken with a look of 'Oh-my-God-get-over-it'.

Ken opened his mouth to say something but stopped and closed it again. He look slightly flustared and mildly confused. "Are you...? Do you...? I'm not... Don't... I think..." Ken sighed heavily. "I don't know what to say."

"I can tell."

"Ran, can we just come up with some names for each other so that I don't go through this again?"

"No, I think it'll be more fun for me this way."

"Ran!" Ken yelled a bit too loudly.

A few seconds later there was some pounding on their door. "Stop fucking you too! You're keepin' me away from my beauty sleep."

Ken and Ran looked at each other then Ken started to laugh and Ran just shook his head.

* * *

Silken rays of shimmering liquid gold melted any frost they came upon as they skimmed over the Earth's surface, invading the darkness that had lerked throughout the night. Said rays burst through closed blinds to force awake any inhabitants they could find. 

Ken attempted to rolled over onto his stomach but was halted by an arm that didn't belong where it was. Prying open his eyes he saw that intrusive limb wrapped about his waist, holding him close to the man still asleep behind him. At some point during the night, Ran must have curled up to the brunette without realizing it. Ken heard a quiet know on the door that he never would have heard if it wasn't amazingly silent.

"Ya?" He called out in whispered tones.

The door creaked open a crack to admit Yuriko's head. "Youji is complaining and hitting on me constantly. Omi told me to come wake you up if he got too annoying for me." Ken smiled and glanced at the clock. 9:00. That seemed about right. He's probally only had three cups of coffee and it gets slow about now.

"I'll be down in a sec. Just give me a few minutes," He said with a smile. Yuriko smiled back, but before closing the door she looked at Ran. Ken could see some stray emotions but couldn't classify them. HE doubted that even she could. Ken turned as much as he could while still enveloped in the taller man's arms. He couldn't help smiling at how cute Ran looked when he was asleep.

The brunette gently pulled Ran's arm off of him and replaced himself with a pillow. He simply smiled down on the redhead. Before turning to change his clothes he leaned down and kissed Ran softly on his temple. Who knows where he got the urge from, but he wouldn't search for the place. Better to leave some things alone. Most things actually when it came to his thoughts and feelings. Hell he wouldn't be able to understand any of it.

Ken ripped his eyes from his sleeping companion and went about his basic morning tasks.

-TBC-

There. I know it's been forever but oh well. It's here so be happy.

Please lower your gaze a few millimeters and click the button you see. Thank you and have a great day!


	6. His Only Chance

Difficult

Author: Broken8

A/N: Thank you chapter 5 reviewers! gonyos, Hannah, dark, bhidaka, beautiful-alone, Vicadin-Tea, and bffimagine.

Another thanks to those who urged me to write this. To my fake chapter 6 reviewers; Gillian Sillis, Yotan, Reine, Wildfire2, Ash, Redemption Moon, A Fan, Ms.Fronkonsteen, A passerby, Kearia Hikari, Me(not me me but thats what it says), Mikarin, bffimagine, Yamada Sakamoto Taiki, tigermink, Sachiko V, and si13erian.

6. His Only Chance

Ran's eyes opened and at first he didn't remember that the man of his dreams had actually spent the night in his bed. When his memory lapse was over he snapped up right and looked down to his side. There was no brunette there. He figured the truth, the brunette had woken up for his shift and then gotten ready. Slowly he ran his fingers through his hair. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost time for his shift and his alarm would go off in about 5 minutes. Turning off the alarm he went to seek out his faux boyfriend, hoping that one of the other three were around so that he could give Kenken a nice good morning kiss.

As Ran descended the stairs he heard yelling coming from the shop. Somebody was mad. His geuss was Ken. And who does he see yelling at Yoji? Ken.

"God Dammit Kudou! First of all, stop hitting on me! Second, no we don't film it!" Ken was screaming at the lanky blonde. Kudou was calm as ever and grinning like the fool he is. Ran opened the door to just stand in the frame watching the goings on. After a minute or so of the same things flying out of the hot head's mouth Ran noticed the women sitting at the cash register. He nodded to her when she looked over to him. Normal greeting, whatever.

Ken kept the insults flying for another half a minute before Yoji approached him. "Ken, I know you're just feeling so sexually frustrated with someone as incompitant as him. So if you ever need something better then sub par, just come knocking." Yoji was staring right into Ran's eyes through nearly all of that. Ran noticed for the first time just then how Yoji held so much pain and longing behind those green crystal eyes of his. It didn't take Ran anytime at all to appear right behind Ken with his arms wrapped tightly around His man. Ken might not realize much at all. He didn't realize anything going on at the moment. Nothing below the surface that is. Ran glared Kudou down until he took a couple steps backwards.

"Ran! Jeez! Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the shit out of me!" Ken spun around yelling after he jumped and screamed. Ran just smiled a bit before kissing the brunette so hard and passionately (he was good at "pretending" to love Ken) that even Yoji had to look away and find something to do so that he wouldn't rip them apart.

When Ran finally released Ken from his grip on his shoulders Ken stumbled backwards a couple steps before a stupid grin came over his face. Ken just had to admit it. Ran was a really good kisser. He kept finding it easier and easier to let Ran kiss him. Maybe one day soon he'd take the initiative and start the kissing? Maybe.

"That was... uh..." Ken started to babble, "That was... nice." He said it all very quietly so that Yuriko and Yoji had to strain to hear. Ken blushed like crazy and Ran smirked a bit.

"Nice, eh?" Ran teased. "Nice is good." Ken glared at him before kind of storming into the storage room. Once the door was closed Ran recieved another glare, this one from the blonde man viciously pruning. Ran pretended not to notice the glare while contimplating what all this strange behaviour from Yoji today could mean. _Could he possibly...? Well, we'll just have to find out._

* * *

After an interesting dinner where Yoji didn't stop staring at Ken (just another indication) and Yuriko didn't let up talking about Australia. Ken's only contributions to Yuriko's conversation where about the Australian soccer team. Apparently there was a game on tonight; Australia vs. Japan. They made plans to get some beer/vodka and watch it together. Omi wasn't home for supper tonight. Instead he was at some study group or something. Ran didn't say a word all through supper. He spent most of the meal watching Kudou for any funny looks he sent Ken's way. There were a few. How Ran interpurated them, they were just dripping with lust. But this is from Ran's point of view. Which we all know is very protective of what is his. Or at least temporarily his. Of course right now he's forgetting that it's temporariry.

"Let me clean up tonight" Yuriko said as Ken finally dropped the chopsticks.

"No, please." Ran piped up but she instisted until he finally relinquished control. Which was very difficult for him to do so took about 15 minutes.

"Alright I'm gonna go get drinks then," Ken stated, standing up and bring his dishes to Yuriko at the sink.

"Ken!" Ran called after the brunette's back. Ken stopped, turned around and headed back into the kitchen. Ran walked up to him, and wrapped his arms around Ken's waist underneath the jacket Ken had already pulled on. "Be careful." He said the words so softly and gracefully that Ken was just staring blankly into his perfectly purple eyes. Ran leaned down slowly to kiss Ken's lips so gently. He didn't care if he was showing his softer side, if he was letting out glimpses of how he really felt for the brunette. He only cared that this was possible the only chance he'd have in his life to hold Ken like this and kiss him like they were so deeply in love with each other.

Slowly he moved his arms away from Ken, letting go of the only time he'd felt so right even though it was only a waking dream. Not true in the least. At least not to Ken. He kept his head lowered to Ken's face as he let his arms drop. His forehead couldn't quiet touch Ken's but he still felt Ken's breaths on his chin.

Ken stayed right there for a least another half a minute. He couldn't pull away from Ran. He was so surprised at how loving that kiss felt. How soft it was. He was in a stupor as he slowly looked up into Ran's closed eyes. This was his chance to kiss him. To be the one to do the kissing. Not like he didn't kiss Ran back everytime, but this time he'd be making a move first. Taking a deep breath he made a quick, sharp movement and connected their lips again.

Ran was caught so off gaurd by Ken's firey kiss his eyes snapped up for an instant before he enclosed Ken within his arms, tightly. This was no romantic kiss. This was just short of making out. Ken was kissing him like he never would've thought he could. It was a kiss that burnt itself into his memory forever. Ken's arms flew around him right after his arms were around the brunette. They stood their kissing for a full minute Ken broke away, blushing. Ran was so in heaven that he didn't even notice as Ken turned and left. It took Ran a bit before he realized that Yuriko was still standing right there. Yoji had left when Ken kissed Ran but Yuriko was just washing the dishes and blushing with a little grin on her face. Ran, kind of embaressed, went to go have a shower.

"At first I wasn't sure what to think," Yuriko stopped him but didn't look up from the sink. "But you two are a very cute couple. Cuter then he and I ever were. Even though we were never really a couple. I'm just trying to say," here she looked at him, "he couldn't have found anyone better. Treat him right." She smiled then went back to the dishes. Ran smiled too, but not until he was up the stairs.

* * *

Ken came back just in time for the game to start. Ran was sitting on the couch already, book in hand even though he didn't really plan to get much reading done. Yuriko had popcorn made already and the tv was on the game already. Ken ran in and put all the drink in the fridge save for one of each for them to start on. Yoji was in the recliner all stretched out. Ken came into the living room looked at Ran on the couch, blushed, then sat down beside him. Ran looked at Ken and smiled as the brunette shifted into him slightly. Ran gave up on his book quickly, put it down, then rested his arm around Ken's shoulders. Ken blushed deeper but moved into Ran more.

The game started and very shortly Ken was leaning forward yelling at the ref. They finished drinks very quickly. By the end of the night they were both completely drunk. Yoji had two of Ken's beers and Ran had one cup of Yuriko's Vodka, with tomato juice. He wasn't going to drink it straight. After all he got drunk quickly and he had to take care of Ken tonight, not rape him like he probably would if he was hammered. Even after the one drink his vision was kind of blurred. Yoji went to grab a third beer when Japan scored and Ken jumped up then sat back down right on Ran's lap.

When the game was over the score was Japan 3 and Australia 2, costing Yuriko about $50. Ken went to turn off the tv but missed the remote all together, twice, before he managed to hit the right button. He was giggling when he fell back onto the sofa with Ran. Yuriko was already trying to stand but she quickly tripped into Yoji's arms. He smiled a sly smile and grabbed her ass. She laughed a bit then tried to hit him. He laughed too then picked her up.

"I think I have to carry you to your room." Yoji said. Grinning like an idiot. Yuriko looked into his eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Maybe you should carry me to your room." She was obviously trying to make this sound seductive but in her drunkin stupor it didn't really work that well. Of course Yoji grinned wider at this.

"Oh yeah? And what would we do in their?" Yoji, also tipsy, slurred. Yuriko laughed and Yoji smiled and neither of them looked back at the two still on the couch.

Ken watched them leave before turning to Ran, the soberest of them all. "We should go to bed too right?" Ken asked.

"Whatever you want Ken." Ran said leaning back into the couch. He kept his eyes on Ken who was thinking really hard about what he wanted to do. Ken looked Ran in the eyes.

"I'm drunk." He said, one eye closed.

Ran laughed. "Yes you are. Now, do you want to go to bed?"

Ken looked after Yuriko and Yoji, then back at Ran. He narrowed his eyes a bit before saying slowly, "Only if you come with me."

Ran's eyes opened wide. Ken was coming on to him. Strongly. And not well. Ran knew that there was no way he should take advantage of Ken like this. On the other hand though, he wanted Ken so badly. Before Ran had another second to think Ken fell on him. Ken's lips tasted like beer and salt from the popcorn. Ken was moving their bodies to be laying on the couch. Ran lost himself in the warmth of Ken's body. Without thinking his hands drifted under Ken's shirt to grip the flesh that was so warm and exactly what he'd imagined it would be like. Ken's hand mimicked his as it found it's own way under his shirt. Ken's fingertips wandered up and down his side. Ran was losing himself in the touch. He knew that he had to stop what was happening before they ended up right where he wanted them. Ken wasn't letting up. Ran's hands kept going, not listening to what his mind kept trying to say. They wandered up and down Ken's back, under his shirt. He dug his fingernails in whenever Ken hit an especailly good spot on his ribs.

After a few amazing minutes, Ken pulled away, smiled slyly, sat up to stradle Ran, then tore off his shirt. If there was any hope of Ran stopping it was forgotten as quickly as Ken's shirt. Once the shirt was on the floor, Ken stayed where he was a minute, smiling as Ran gawcked at his exposed chest. Ran surprised Ken when he flipped them over so Ken was on his back and Ran was on top, between Ken's legs still. Ran attacked within an instant and they made out for another few minutes, hands drifting nearly everywhere. When Ran's hand drifted to Ken's crotch he was rewarded with two things. First, he found out just how much Ken was enjoying this, and second he pulled a gasp from Ken's lips that nearly sent him over edge. As he pressed his hand down harder over the bulge Ken writhed beneath him, thrusting into his hand. Ran looked down into Ken's tightly closed eyes. He was just about to kiss Ken again, harder then ever, when he heard keys in the door. Omi.

He jumped off of Ken in a second. Ken opened his eyes looking hurt and confused. Omi walked in to find Ken sitting on the couch staring hard at Ran and Ran looking into Omi's eyes. Ken frowned then turned to see Omi standing there, very embaressed. He obviously realized what he'd interupted. He rushed out of the room very quickly. Ken watched him go then looked back to Ran. He smiled a crooked smile.

"You comin back?" Ran couldn't. Omi coming in was just what he needed to snap out of the insane pleasure enough to come to his sense.

"We should really get to sleep Ken." It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say. It was the right thing to do though.

Ken looked hurt and upset but didn't push it anymore.

"If you really want to do this..." Ran started. He hoped Ken wouldn't remember this tomorrow. "We can do it tomorrow night ok?"

Ken smiled and stood, shakily. "Ok." Ran walked to where Ken was trying to stand and picked him up the same way Yoji had Yuriko. He wondered if they actually had had sex. Poor Yuriko.

Slowly he walked towards their room. Ken fell asleep as soon as he was in Ran's arms. Ran sighed. That was most likely his only chance at his dreams. Too bad it had to come like this. Too bad it would never come again.

-------

T B C

-------

I'm sorry that sucked so bad. I'm gonna try and get out a couple more chapters this summer. We'll see how that works.

Thank you for reading. Now you just have to tell me what you thought. Then you can go.


	7. Hangover Anyone?

Difficult

Author: Broken8

A/N: Thank you Chapter 6 reviewers! I love you all! Thank you again to the people who encouraged me to keep going. I'd also like to thank Marron, Gillie, ExtremeToast, and Faery Goddyss.

Gillie: Thank you SO much for all your wonderful feed back. To know that my writing can get anyone to feel like you said you did gives me enough inspiration to write an entire chapter! So this one is dedicated to you. For the longest review I've ever had and probably the longest one in histrory. So know all you other people who haven't reviewed yet can see that if you leave me gigantic reviews you get your own special little thank you. Or if it's amazingly long and out does all the others I'll dedicate the whole Chappy to ya! Hey, Gillie, you have no idea the twist this story will take! Muh ha ha ha! Ok it might not. But it'll be good! I promise! Well... I'll try my best.

7. Hangover Anyone?

Waking up the next morning wasn't fun. Yuriko woke up half naked(they both passed out before they were completely undressed) in Yoji's bed and screamed. Which woke up the intire house. Since everyone woke up with hangovers, even our precious Omi who'd had a couple with his friend after studying, no one was very happy with this form of awakening.

Yuriko, still in Yoji's bed just sitting up now, promptly clutched her forehead and cursed herself. She then tugged up the covers to hid her partially exposed chest. She was still wearing her bra but no shirt, and her pants were still on, just unzipped.

Beside her Yoji sat straight up, winced, then fell back down. He was clad only in his shirt and briefs. His hangover wasn't as bad considering he could hardly feel them after all these years. He looked over at Yuriko. He didn't remember much from last night but he remembered carrying her to his room and laying her down on his bed. Her smiling at giggling the whole time. It wasn't long after that that he passed out so he didn't remember much more. He sighed to himself. Yeah, he liked Ken, he always had, he also knew it would never work so he tried not to let it bother him but it was there still. After finding out that Ken was not only gay but dating Ran his head nearly exploded, but Yuriko was a cool chick(in his eyes) and if she liked him and they could be together for even a little while then he might be able to believe all that "silver lining" crap.

* * *

Ran woke up to both the scream and Ken hitting him as the brunette flew forward to sit up staright. Ken then screamed a little of his own when he felt the pain cursing through him. He curled up in an instant and just stayed in a rigid ball for a couple minutes.

The redhead was of course watching all of this and kind of snickering. His head hurt but it was nothing a couple asprin wouldn't solve. Ken on the other hand, might need the whole bottle and a bullet in the head. Ran sat up slowly, crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He was in his pjs but since Ken had fallen asleep on the way to bed Ran had just taken off his belt. Even that was hard for him. He was scared if he undressed the brunette he'd... He didn't know but he wasn't going to take any chances.

After a minute Ran came back in with a bottle of asprin in one hand and a cup of water in the other. He put the glass down then took a couple pills himself. Then he shoke three pills into his hand for Ken and put them beside the glass. He took the bottle with him(so naughty little Ken wouldn't finish it off and kill himself) as he started for the bathroom. Have way to the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Every moment of last night came swirling back to him. He spun on the spot to look wide eyed at Ken, who had taken the pills, finished the water, and was now laying flat on his back with his eyes closed. Ran composed himself and rushed to the bathroom. He locked the door and put away the asprin before collapsing on the edge of the tub. He'd nearly had sex with Ken. If it wasn't for Omi they'd both be naked either in his bed or... on the couch. There was no way he was going to drink anything again for a long time. And... Ken wasn't allowed to drink either. Wait. The brunette had been the one to pounce first. He ran a shakey had through his hair. Ken had stradled him wihle he took off his own shirt. God did he ever hope that that would happen again. Minus the alchohol of course. Ran stood and undressed. It would never happen again. Ken didn't feel anything for him. He had been wasted, that was it.

* * *

Ran came down the stairs without a sound. As far as he knew all those poor people with headaches from hell were all still in their bedrooms. As he approached the kitchen he heard quiet whispers which made him switch into assassin mode.

"Yes, yes I'll be there." It was Omi's voice. Ran relaxed then started to enter the kitchen but stopped when Omi spoke again. "Last night was fun. We ihave/ to do ithat/ again." Omi chuckled lightly before ending the conversation and hanging up the phone. Ran gave it a minute before he entered the kitchen. Just what was Omi up to last night? And with who? Wasn't he at a study group? Maybe that's what he meant.

"Good morning Ran-kun!" Omi chirped. He blushed lightly and looked away. Ran had forgetten for a moment that the small teen had interupted him and Ken last night.

"Morning Omi" Ran said blandly, then went to the cupboard to start breakfast for himself and Ken. He was embaressed that Omi had seen what he had, but he wasn't going to let that show.

Omi sat at the table and ate a spoonful of his cereal before saying nonchalently, "I'm going out with a couple friends after school today." Ran paused in what he was doing.

"Where?" He asked, trying not to sound like a prying parent.

"Just to the park to hang out. I figured it would be alright since Yuriko is here now to help with the rush. Not to mention the rush has been smaller since she started working. I think all the girls believe that she's dating their favourite out of us." Omi shoke his head.

Was Omi lying? He'd always been so quick to trust the younge blonde. There was only one way to find out. Follow him. Did he want to risk the blonde's trust like that though? What if Omi caught him? He needed an excuse. Plus, Omi was going right from school most likely. It would be hard to know which park he meant or where they'd be.

Ken walking slowly into the Kitchen, clutching at his head, pulled Ran from his silent contemplation.

"Morning Ken-kun!" Omi said in a quiet whisper. Ken groaned as his greeting. Omi looked from Ken to Ran then back again before standing up with his bowl and bringing it to the sink. "I'm going to head out to school now," he said with his head and voice low. He gathered his books and rushed out the door.

Ken sat slowly into a chair as Ran brought him his breakfast without a word. He gave his thanks then dug in. They stayed silent while eating their breakfast. When Ken was finished Ran took both their plates away. Ken watched Ran's back as the tall red head washed what was in the sink. "Do you remember what all happened last night?" Ken asked.

Ran stiffened. He'd been waiting for and dreding this question. "No," he said simply.

"Oh," Ken sighed. "I don't either I was just hoping you did." Ran reminded himself to breathe. "Did you even have a lot to drink?" Ken frowned at Ran's back.

"I had enough," He said trying to keep himself from saying too much or saying the wrong thing so as to dig himself into a hole.

"As much as me? How much did I have?" Ken questioned looking away from Ran's back and instead staring blankly into the wall, trying to think.

"You had quiet a lot and I did not have as much as you." Maybe if he answered the questions as directly and with as little explaination as possible it would deter Ken from asking so much.

"Let me know if you remember something," Ken said, back to staring directly into Ran's back.

Ran felt Ken's hard gaze and worried that maybe this was all a rouse to get him to admit that he'd attacked Ken but hadn't been drunk. Ken looked away again before standing and informing Ran that he was going to go check on Youji and Yuriko.

Ken left and Ran released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Ken knew. Ken knew that he knew. Ken knew that he knew he knew. Ken would hate him now and then they'd stage a break-up or something and when Yuriko made her move Ken would tell her he wasn't ready for a new relationship and ask her to leave or something and that would be the end of his and Ken's 'relationship' and he'd be heart broken because he had had Ken but then his stupidity pushed the gorgeous brunette away and now he was doomed to lonliness. Ran shook his head once to knock out the irrational thoughts zipping around in his mind. He could fix this. He could claim to be a real lightweight when it came to liquor and say he'd been seriously hammered and he was sorry for whatever he'd done. Yeah. Ran breathed deeply. That would work.

* * *

Ken stopped at the top of the stairs and leaned his back against the wall. He didn't remember much of the previous night but he had some little clips of memories. He remembered betting Yuriko on the soccer game. He remembered that at one point Japan had been up by two points so he had jumped up, danced a bit then sat on Ran. He also remembered that Yoji had carried Yuriko upstairs to his room. He had wanted what he figured that they'd get so he had kissed Ran. The last thing he remembered was Ran pushing away from him. He was embaressed that he'd done that, and that he remembered it feeling amazing. God! What was wrong with him! He wasn't really dating Ran so why did he kiss him? He didn't like Ran. No, he'd just been hammered. He had the headache to prove that. Hopefully Ran really didn't remember anything. He couldn't screw this up. If he did he might be forced to date Yuriko.

Think about Yuriok reminded him he had to check on them. Walking farther down the hall he heard that the shower was on. He knocked on Youji's door wondering who would answer.

The blonde man answered, only half dressed and hair dripping. Ken hoped that he'd showered before Yuriko and not with her. What did he care though. If Yuriko slept with Youji that meant that he was off the hook and that Youji was on it.

"Whatcha want?" Youji barked a little too loudly for both of them.

"I was just checking to see if you were up since you've got the morning shift today." Ken stated rudely while holding his forehead.

"I'm up and grumpy so just go away now and I won't kill you," Youji growled.

"Screw you I was just saving your ass from Ran's katana," Ken spat. He turned around and stomped away as Youji closed his door forcefully.

Ken stomped down the stairs. Ran frowned at him as Ken sat down heavily in a chair. "Something wrong?" Ran asked handing Ken a cup of coffee.

"Youji's a prick when he's hungover." Ken fumed. "I mean I was just being nice and he friggin bites my head off. You'd think if he got laid last night he'd be in a good mood today."

Ran sat down with his cup of coffee across from Ken as Yuriko walked in. She smiled as widely as normal. "Good morning!" She chirped in her light voice. Ken looked at Ran with a mischevious smirk and evilness in his amazing eyes.

"Just how good of a morning is it?" Ken asked to Yuriko's back as she put her bread in the toast her. Her gasp they didn't hear but her coughing they did. She turned around, her eyes were wide and her cheecks red.

"You remember last night?" She asked. Ken looked a little sheepish but nodded. "Well I only remember pieces but I do know that we didn't have sex." She sounded serious but Ken and Ran weren't so sure that they believed her. If Youji admitted that they didn't then they probably didn't.

Youji came in a few minutes later and everyone's eyes were on him in seconds. "Did you have sex with Yuriko?" Frank and to the point. Ran glared at Ken's head a bit.

Youji looked slightly taken back then sighed. "No." Yuriko looked at Ken as if to prove her point. "I passed out so she just had her way with my unconscience body." Yuriko's glare rivaled Ran's but she quickly softened and laughed. Ran let out a short burst of a laugh and Ken exploded into laughter.

* * *

Ken had watched Yuriko and Youji all day long. They flirted and talked every chance they got. If they really hadn't had sex last night then it wouldn't be long until they did. He was pretending to put together and arrangement as he watched Youji stare at Yuriko as she rung up a customer. Ran coming in pulled his brown eyes away from the other two. He smiled at Ran. The redhead was walking right for him. He knew that Ran would kiss him and that Yuriko and Youji would try not to look but wouldn't succeed.

Ran's arms wond around Ken with ease as he bent in close and connected thier lips. Everytime they kissed Ken couldn't help that he went limp and relied on Ran's strong arms to support him. Which they did without much effort. One thing that had really surprised Ken had been the strength that Ran posesed. He'd never thought of Ran as being strong since his form didn't suggest it. Now, Ken was sure that Ran could lift his weight and was starting to think that Ran might be stronger then him. He found himself liking the strength that he felt in Ran. He liked when Ran held him and he could feel the power encircle him.

"Ken?" Ran asked. He looked up into amythest eyes then blushed. He'd been day dreaming, again. He was doing that more and more.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling away.

"I asked if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight." Ran repeated.

Ken almost lost himself again in those gorgeous eyes. "Yea... I'd like that." A night alone. Just the two of them. Wait this was a date. They were going out on a date? I geuss it helped their story. What couple doesn't date right?

"Well your shift is over now so I'll geuss I'll see you tonight." Ran said. Ken looked at the clock. How long had he been daydreaming! It was already 3'oclock.

Ken kissed Ran's cheeck and said that he'd be ready by the time Ran's shift was over then fled the shop.

-TBC-

A/N: Not the best or the longest but it was surprisingly hard to write.

Anyways, please review!


End file.
